


you get love when told what to do

by katsukiy



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Eating, Day 6, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Bliss, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Leashes, M/M, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sub Victor Nikiforov, prompt: bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: “Would you like to suck my cock?” Yuuri’s mouth is shiny, his expression open and almost unbothered. He knows that Viktor wants to suck his cock, and Viktor knows he knows. He still nods frantically, trying his best to convey just how much he wants it.Please, he thinks.





	you get love when told what to do

When Viktor stirs awake, it’s to the orange lights of the sunset peeking from the window, the low whisper of the television and the pitter patter of someone in the kitchen. _Yuuri_ , he thinks, and a sleepy smile makes his way on his lips.

He stretches leisurely and stands, careful not to jostle the snoring Makkachin at his feet, making his way to where he knows Yuuri is setting up for dinner.

That’s no good, though, because now that he’s awake, Viktor wants his husband’s complete attention.

Padding barefoot into the open space, Viktor hears Yuuri before seeing him. He’s humming a tune, but still trying not to make too much noise with the pots and pans he’s trying to dislodge from one another from inside the pantry.

When Viktor slides his torso to cover Yuuri’s smaller back, he doesn’t flinch. He lets his hands fall to the sides, leaving the pots alone, and burrows into his body, still warm from sleep.

“Hi,” he says, desperately soft, and Viktor wraps his arm around him and drops a kiss to the nape of his neck, makes a satisfied sound when Yuuri arches to show him even more, to give him easier access.

Viktor licks large stripes all over the soap smelling skin, and Yuuri giggles, tries to keep still because he’s ticklish. When he’s satisfied, Viktor mouths a final nip right under Yuuri’s ear, and Yuuri shudders in his arms, turns around his body in the circle of his arms to peer up at him behind his eyelashes.

What he sees makes him click his tongue. “Aren’t you a needy boy,” he says, but in that quiet, marvelous way of his that’s just a statement and not a reproach. Viktor knows he can be as needy as he wants, so he doesn’t even look abashed when he allows his hips to tip forward, showing Yuuri just _how much_ he needs.

The pressure in his sweatpants isn’t insistent, not yet, but it’s already growing just by being in the presence of his Yuuri. “Ah,” it’s the reply, low and wondrous, and then “we’ll need the leash.” Of his master.

When Yuuri slides out of his embrace, the whine is more of an instinct than a conscious choice. And when Yuuri taps his hand to his thigh and starts walking, following him is, too.

As they enter the bedroom, Viktor doesn’t even need to hear the “On the bed” that Yuuri shoots his way before complying. He’s already kneeled on the mattress with his legs folded behind him before he can even finish the command.

Yuuri putters through the drawers not unlike he was in the pantry, and when his hands come out, they’re accompanied by a rattling sound and a metal glimpse. Viktor swallows tightly and tries to suppress an impatient huff.

As he knew he would, Yuuri takes his sweet time into closing the drawer and circling the bed to approach him. Viktor squirms and shuffles closer with his knees drawn together, tips his head up in offer.

His collar moves with him, as he stretches his neck. The black leather is soft but heavy, a constant reminder, and the clink of the cuff latching around the hoop on the front makes his cock twitch.

Yuuri shoos him to back off on the bed to make room for him, and Viktor readily complies, firmly aware of the metal chain now linking his neck to Yuuri’s hand, and watches with interest as Yuuri makes himself comfortable with his back pressed to the headboard, a soft cushion in between. Yuuri unfolds his legs in front of him, gives a soft tug on the leash. “In my lap,” he says, and Viktor fails not to scramble to do exactly that.

He finds himself straddling Yuuri’s hips, his cock a heavy weight on his front, his eyes roaming on his master’s face to try and understand what he’s planning.

Yuuri’s free hand is almost scorching, coming on his head to ruffle his locks, sliding down so his fingers can trace the shape of his collar, his index leaving a caress to his Adam’s apple, following it as he gulps to try and lessen the tightness in his throat.

Viktor loves this. He loves the feeling of ownership and the security of belonging completely to Yuuri. He loves lazy afternoons stretched on the couch with Yuuri’s hands on him, scratching gently on his scalp, Yuuri’s hands feeding him scraps of his own meals just because it tastes better like that. He loves the way Yuuri understands him even when he’s completely nonverbal, the release of not having to translate his thoughts in coherent words, the way he can just let his body talk for him instead. But more than anything he loves _this_ , Yuuri’s eyes bright and predatory on him, never leaving that edge of softness and care, but hard as steel, ordering him around with the certainty that he’s never gonna disobey.

And it’s true, because Viktor wants nothing but to please.

Yuuri’s smile is wide and dangerous when he hooks his finger on the ring of his collar and tugs him forward, but his kiss is soft and unhurried, and he sticks his tongue out to let Viktor suck on it, his hands leaving his neck to wrap around his head again, sliding up and down to pet him as he likes.

Viktor make noises, loves hearing himself making them and the sloppy squelching sound of his mouth latched around Yuuri’s tongue, much like he would if it was Yuuri’s cock. That train of thought makes him pause, and he pants a little as his eyes fix on Yuuri’s, pleadingly.

He’s never forgotten the hard weight sitting in his sweatpants, but he’s trying to be good, not moving his hips like they desperately want to.

Yuuri hums. “Good puppy,” he praises, licking his lips, and Viktor preens, lets himself grow hot and pliant with pleasure.

“Would you like to suck my cock?” Yuuri’s mouth is shiny, his expression open and almost unbothered. He knows that Viktor wants to suck his cock, and Viktor knows he knows. He still nods frantically, trying his best to convey just how much he wants it. _Please_ , he thinks.

“Can you tell me?” Yuuri is just testing the waters, he won’t be disappointed if he shakes his head no. But Viktor wants to tell him, so he does.

“Please, Master, let me suck your cock,” his voice sounds raspy, untrained to his own ears, but it’s worth it for the proud expression that warms itself on Yuuri’s face, for the way he quickly pulls down his pants with a hand, low enough to show that he’s not wearing boxers.

His dick is long and hard, and it looks delicious. Viktor fights the instinct to just bow his head down to take it into his mouth immediately, waits for directions instead.

It was the right move. Yuuri smiles, big and toothy and incredibly delighted. “I want to come in your mouth,” he reveals, a heated whisper “While you hump my leg.”

The blood runs cold on Viktor’s back, and then hot again. He shivers, looks up at Yuuri for confirmation that he’s not joking. He’s not.

“Would that be alright?” Yuuri asks, just to make sure. Viktor nods decisively, too many times to be casual, fast as lighting. Yuuri usually gets him off with his hand or fucks him on all fours. But _this_ \- this is what Viktor imagines sometimes while jerking off in the shower, when Yuuri isn’t home to do it for him. Of course he’d know.

The chain rattles again as Yuuri moves the hand that’s grasping the leash tightly, testing. His eyes leave gaping holes into Viktor’s skin, waiting for him to move. Viktor does. He raises up just to let Yuuri spread his legs a little, slides down to straddle just the left one. While he tries to search for the most comfortable position, Yuuri wonders “I think I would like it more if we took our clothes off,” he shuffles a little under him, the bridge of his nose gets pink “so you can hump my naked leg.”

Viktor thinks about his cock sliding on the softness of Yuuri’s skin, about splattering his cum all over it making a mess. He’s never took off his pants so fast in his life. He helps Yuuri do the same, trails his gaze on the slope of Yuuri’s knee and ends up on his dick, hard and standing up against his belly.

With their pants a pile on the floor, he resumes the previous position. The touch of skin against skin forces him to bite his lips and try not to start moving his hips before time.

Only when he’s crawled completely over Yuuri’s left side, with his mouth hovering over his master’s cock, he allows himself to push down his own hardness on the leg behind him. He makes a wounded noise, and Yuuri splays his fingers over the crown of his head, pushes him down gently.

The chain is nestled on the side of his head, jangles a little every time he moves, and if he looked more closely he’d see Yuuri’s knuckles getting white around the end of it, holding it tightly. He lets himself be guided, opens his mouth and takes Yuuri’s cock inside as far as it will go.

Yuuri’s breath hitches, his nails scratch his scalp almost involuntarily.

Viktor starts moving. He bobs up and down, moves his tongue around the warm flesh. It’s difficult to not get distracted, but when he starts undulating his hips too the pleasure is almost enough to make him come right away.

The head of his own dick drags deliciously on Yuuri’s leg, dripping and slicking the skin all over, making it easier and messier, while his tongue works around Yuuri’s crown, sucking it in his mouth like candy, dipping his tongue inside the foreskin and along the slit, tasting the heady flavor of Yuuri’s pleasure.

It doesn’t take long for him to get desperate. He can’t focus. He humps with his hips up and down, leaves open mouthed kisses all over the cock in front of him, breathes on it harshly because there’s shivers coming down his spine. His arms are straining to keep him from stumbling down, his own thighs shaking from exertion, muscles tight and aching.

When Yuuri takes a handful of his hair to bring him up and then down again on his cock, Viktor accepts the weight on the back of his palate gratefully, presses his nose on Yuuri’s pelvis and takes it, lets himself be molded around the drag of Yuuri thrusting his hips up forcefully, leaving him gagging and gasping for breath.

He never stops moving, not even when Yuuri stills with a shout and spills hotly down his throat. He gulps everything down, and Yuuri has to pull him off with a hiss when it gets too much.

His arms give out, and his cheeks are wet with tears as he presses one on Yuuri’s hip, keeps dragging his throbbing cock up and down the mess he’s made of Yuuri’s leg. He feels hot, tight as a bowstring, and he barely hears when Yuuri starts cooing at him.

“You’re doing so good, puppy,” he tells him, dipping his fingers between his sweaty locks and petting gently. “Come on, you can do it. Cum all over your master’s leg.”

That’s what brings him to the edge. He sees white and comes with a pained groan, painting his own belly and Yuuri’s skin.

Yuuri manages to make him roll over between his legs, his head resting on his stomach as he pants and tries to get his breath back. Yuuri never stops praising him, murmuring sweet nothings with a hand still firmly pressed on his head.

Minutes later, Viktor comes to the soft motion of fingers petting his hair. The first thing he sees is the chain of the leash, overlapping and stretched on the same leg Viktor was humping not long ago. The thought makes him hot all over again.

“Hi,” Yuuri whispers, noticing he’s back.

Viktor grumbles a little, scoots a little closer to the planes of skin on his right, where streaks of his cum make it shine a little. He’s tired, and hungry, but he wants to do this lest he regret it for the rest of his life.

“Vit-” Yuuri tries, but he pauses when he gets it “puppy, you don’t have to, oh” he stops, and Viktor feels giddy when he sticks his tongue out and starts cleaning up. He can almost feel Yuuri’s dick valiantly trying to get up again next to his head.

When he’s done, he rolls over to peek at Yuuri’s expression, which is a mix of fondness, devotion and terrible lust. Viktor loves it with a passion.

“Dinner?” he cheerfully proposes, only to see Yuuri snap out of it with a start.

“Sure,” his perfect husband says, his eyes still glazed over. Viktor grins harder than he’s ever had in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: "Puppy play with pet!Viktor. Viktor absolutely loves to be spoiled, fed, cuddled, and petted all day long, but he's also a very good boy and ready to obey every order his owner gives him."  
> This got waaaay longer than my usual porn. Well, what can you do. I was blindsided by the domestic bliss;;  
> Service sub Viktor fuels me, if you've followed my adventures recently you know that. He's whipped, and he'd be the cutest, neediest puppy. He also obviously has a praise kink the size of a planet.  
> I'm not gonna pretend I don't have the biggest thing for Yuuri calling Viktor "puppy" because I do and it's kind of American Gods' fault.  
> I didn't include it, but after this there was some cleaning up (with a wet towel, no more tongues, sad to say) and a good, sleepy session of cuddles. Then dinner (probably ordering take out because this kind of things makes you lazy) and a lot of water to avoid dehydration. Aftercare is key, kids.  
> The title is from the song Goldfrapp - Strict Machine. I didn't find any pun who was worthy, sobs.
> 
> Sixth day submission for the NSFW Victuuri Week! The prompt was BDSM. I couldn't let the opportunity pass me.  
> I'll write some bondage too, one day.  
> As usual, you can scream at me @[tumblr](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com) and watch me cry all day about the goodest fandom content.  
> Please tell me if you liked this? It would make me really happy. Also, tomorrow's prompt is "Positions" and if you have ideas that would be great. If not, I'll make something up.  
> 


End file.
